1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method, an image transmitting method, and an image recording apparatus, and in particular, to an image recording method, an image transmitting method, and an image recording apparatus wherein identification information identifying a subject is recorded in connection with the subject, as well as an image recording method and apparatus which records added-to-image information in connection with an image of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional medical systems introduced into hospitals have identification information on patients (patient IDs) and the patients' diagnosis images or case records relatedly recorded in a database so that the diagnosis images can be read out from the database for use as required.
On the other hand, an image photographed using a digital camera is associated with a patient ID in the following manner:
1) The patient ID (number) and the diagnosis image are photographed in connection with each other. Then, the photographed image is associated with the patient ID.
2) The patient ID is input from a keyboard connected to the digital camera, and a folder identical to that for the patient ID is created so that a photographed image is recorded in this folder.
The method 1) is cumbersome because it requires extra operations of photographing the patient ID and associating the photographed image with the patient ID.
On the other hand, in the method 2), an operator manually inputs the patient ID, so that an input error is likely to occur, causing the patient to be mistaken for another patient. Further, if an input error occurs, it cannot be easily detected. Furthermore, since the keyboard is connected to the digital camera, it may obstruct the movement of the camera or a change in camera angle during photographing.
Further, the recorded image is managed on the basis of a directory name or the like, so that if only the image file is copied to another directory or the like, it cannot subsequently be associated with the patient ID.
Furthermore, recent digital cameras allow recorded image information such as image format, the number of pixels, and compression rate to be properly set, so that the image may be mistakenly recorded in a form unsuitable for the database.
An image capturing apparatus has been proposed which loads additional information such as a date or a note from an external device and records it in a recording medium in connection with a photographed image (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-56610).
Further, a large number of cameras have been proposed which record GPS information such as latitude and longitude which is measured using a GPS (Global Positioning System) together with the photographed image.
Furthermore, medical systems that have been introduced into hospitals in recent years relatedly record patients' identification information (patient ID) and the patients' diagnosis images or case records in a database, so that the diagnosis images or case records can be read out from the database as required. However, to associate a photographed image and a patient ID with each other, for example, a patient ID (number) or a board having the patient's name written thereto and a diagnosis image are photographed in connection with each other, and then the patient image is input in connection with the photographed image.
In this regard, the photographer may desire to check what additional information is recorded in connection with the photographed image.
With the additional information such as a date or a note described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-56610, the photographer can check the contents of the additional information by displaying it on a display of the camera, but this may be impossible depending on the type of the additional information.
For example, the GPS information described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-275542 comprises numerical values (degree/minute/second) representative of simple latitude and longitude and is accurate as locational information, but cannot be intuitively understood by the photographer even when displayed on the display. Accordingly, it cannot be determined whether or not the GPS information displayed on the display shows the actual photographed location.
Likewise, with the above medical systems, even if a patient ID is displayed on the display of the camera as additional information, it cannot be checked on the basis of the contents of the display whether or not this patient ID matches the patient ID imparted to the patient to be photographed. This results in the need for an extra operation of simultaneously photographing the patient and the patient ID (number) or the like and associating the photographed image with the patient ID. This is cumbersome.
Further, with a large amount of additional information, the restricted display of the camera (for example, a character liquid crystal) does not allow the entire information to be displayed, thereby also preventing the photographer from checking what additional information is added to the image.